The present invention relates to electrical lighting fixtures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a lighting fixture attachable to either a wall or ceiling, or soffit, and which is hermetically sealed so as to be safely operable in the presence of ambient moisture vapor. The lighting fixture of the invention is further characterized in that it is specifically constructed and engineered so as to be capable of withstanding the exposure present in what may be considered "high-abuse" areas, such as are found in schools, public housing units, apartments and condominums, and government facilities.
While other lighting fixtures intended for use in such high abuse areas are known in the art, the physical configuration of such fixtures and the electrical opponents and illuminating elements of such fixtures dictate their adoption for use in areas which differ from those in which the present fixture finds special utility. Moreover, many of the prior art fixtures are not sealed effectively against the ambient atmosphere and, accordingly, can not be used in wet locations. Others of prior art fixtures fail to provide the illumination required or desired in use. In many cases it has been found difficult to combine and provide good illumination in fixtures which also are unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing and compatible with diverse decor and interior decoration.
Notwithstanding the extensive research and developmental work which has been carried out and the intense engineering programs pursued, significant problems exist in the commericial and industrial lighting field. It is to the effective resolution of some of such problems and to the elimination of the inadequacies and objectionable features of prior art lighting fixtures that the present invention is directed. It is a principal aim of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture which is simple in construction, safe in operation and which at the same time provides excellent illumination and is aesthetically pleasing.